


I Never Stopped Loving You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, FTWD, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, ZA, fear the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine day's after the fences have gone up. Inside the Safe Zone, Liza and Travis find themselves sharing a moment neither of them ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Stopped Loving You.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and had to post it!
> 
> The Next chapters for Blood on Our Hands, A Storm In her Heart, Can You Hear Me? and Just a Taste will be added soon.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a one shot unless you guy's want more!
> 
> If you do want more comment!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Nine Day's. 

 

In Nine day's, the power went out, and the fences went up. Behind the fences, the "Safe Zone" felt like nothing had ever happened. There was food, water, shelter, everything they needed. Just beyond the fence, it was a different story. Liza sighed softly, staring out the window toward the night sky. Looking at the moon, the stars, they were always so beautiful. For a moment, she thought about Chris, and how many night's she'd spent sitting outside, looking up at the stars with him and, Travis. How happy they all were back then.

A gentle sigh escaped her. _It would break him,_ Madison's words played through her mind over, and over, again. She needed to get away from everyone for a while. Somewhere she could be alone, and sort thing's out. Liza made her way across the room, as she grasped the doorknob turning it. She went to step outside, onto the front porch when she stopped dead seeing something she hadn't expected.

Travis sat there on the steps, Liza stood there frozen, unsure of what to do, or say. Slowly, she stepped forward.

"Hey,"

Her voice was soft, barely more than a gentle whisper as she spoke to him. Travis turned looking at her, his eyes meeting her own directly.

"Hey,"

She could hear the edge of something in his voice, she could hear it in his voice. See it burning behind his eyes that looked at her. Liza sat down beside him, her hands gently running over her denim clad legs, smoothing her jeans. Neither of them spoke for a few moment's. Before she spoke suddenly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

Travis looked at her, his brow softly arching in question.

"I didn't-"

"Travis, we were married how long? I know you. I can see it in your eyes,"

She spoke softly, her eye's looking at him directly, as she spoke. Before silence fell over them, that dead silence Liza still had trouble getting used to between them. This wasn't them, this wasn't them at all. She could remember the smiles, the happiness, their wedding day, that first moment when Chris had been laid in Travis's arms. Liza looked away from him, feeling the tears welling in her eyes for a moment. She knew he loved Madison, he'd even went as far as to move in her, and her family. But she still felt something, underneath it all, Liza still loved him. She heard him sigh suddenly, as her eyes turned back looking at Travis.

"Travis, talk to me,"

Her words were soft, soothing, like before when they used to talk. Travis was silent for a moment, his fingers lacing together in front of himself. 

"It's Madison,"

He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"That day, in the backyard. She wouldn't listen to me,"

Liza moved closer beside him, listening intensely. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself, her hand gently touched his arm. Running up and down in a soothing touch. She could feel the roughness of his shirt, his warmth, Him, right there beneath her fingertips. Liza could have said everything she'd been wanting to say since their divorce. She could have been bitter, angry, screamed and cried at him but she didn't. He needed her right now.

"I'm sure she was only trying to do what's best Travis. Everyone has their own way of dealing with this,"

Her hand ran along his arm, gently touching him as she spoke. Her soft, soothing voice, filling the silence all around them. His eyes looked directly into her own, nether of them speaking for a moment.

"She doesn't understand Liza. These people, they are just sick. If there is even the smallest chance they can be saved, she didn't even want to listen to me when I told her that. She shut me out, and finally, listened to me,"

His voice was soft, as he spoke. Liza could hear the edge of emotion there, how frustrated he sounded. 

Liza said nothing, her gentle touch continuing on his arm. Her eyes lowered looking at the ground, she could understand them both. In their own way, both of them were right. 

"We've all been through a lot these past few weeks Travis. We'll make it, they'll find something to help people. But if they don't,"

Her words paused for a moment.

"We have to protect each other. Keep what we have safe, don't you want Chris to be safe?"

"Of course I do,"

His voice was low as he spoke.

"Then we all are gonna have to trust each other. Maybe, this won't last much longer,"

She tried to sound hopeful, but inside, Liza didn't believe her own word's. This wasn't going to just solve its self overnight. It was going to take time, all they could now, were waiting it out and see what happened down the road. Her eyes lifted, meeting Travis, she could feel her heart thundering in her breast. There was something, something about the way he sat looking at her right now, that made her feel flushed. She felt his hand covering her own on his arm, his thumb brushing over her fingers. Liza said nothing, just sat there speechless looking into his eye's. Her mouth parted to speak, before he started speaking.

"I thought about you today,"

His words were soft, more like a deep whisper rather than actual words. Her eyes shined softly, beneath the pale kiss of moonlight slowly washing its self onto the porch where they were sitting. She went to speak, before he raised his hand.

"I need to say this Liza,"

She nodded softly.

"Watching you around here, helping people, with Chris I-"

His word's paused for a moment, his eyes gazing directly into her own as he spoke. Liza bit her bottom lip, softly. Neither of them speaking for a moment.

"It made he feel something. Madison and I had a fight earlier tonight,"

"Was it over what happened at the House?"

He shook his head.

"It was over you,"

Her brows furrowed in question.

"About me?"

The confusion was clear In Liza's voice as she spoke. Travis said nothing for a moment, just sat there in silence, his touch teasing over her fingers. 

"She was upset and, said she didn't know where my ex-wife goes. I told her you were helping sick people and,"

He stopped mid sentence, his eyes falling away from her. Liza moved closer to him, until her body pressed right beside him. Her hand moved, gently touching his cheek, her fingertips tracing along his jawline. Feeling him right there, beneath her fingertips.

"Travis, talk to me,"

"The argument escalated really fast and, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't think about anything but you,"

His eyes turned back to her. Liza moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder, as her arms encircled around his arm pulling him closer to her. She could feel his fingers running through her hair, toying with a few strands between his fingers, before he let it fall away once more.

"It's okay, Travis, it was just an argument. Madison and you love each other, you'll work it out,"

She felt his hand stroking her hair, running down and touching the soft curve of her cheek. Just like he used to touch her. Soft, tender, loving. She hummed softly held tightly against him, enjoying the gentle touch on her hair.

"Let's talk about something else Travis, something, happier,"

She was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you remember, no, it's silly,"

She laughed softly, wrapping around him tighter.

"Come on, tell me Liza,"

She laughed softly.

"Do you remember that summer right before Chris was born? How hot it was, we had that bottle of wine,"

The two of them chuckled together. Playfully pulling each other for a moment.

"I remember, we made love half the night and then drove home,"

He spoke softly to her. Liza sighed happily hugged tightly around his arm.

"We had fun. I can still remember everything, even though everything's changed, I don't want to forget who we are Travis. The worlds changing, but, I don't want us to change. I still want to remember the good,"

He sat there silent for a few moment's. Before his hand stopped touching her hair.

"We don't have to forget,"

Liza sat upright, her eyes staring at him for a moment, her eyes shimmering against the pale moonlight. His hand caressed her cheek, slowly slipping downwards, until she felt his fingers touching the nape of her neck. Pulling her to him, his lips pressing into her own. Liza couldn't stop herself, she still loved him. Always had, ever since that first time she'd seen him. Bright smile, and quick witted charm. Her arms moved outwards, wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her breasts pushed tightly against his chest, as their kiss deepened. 

They didn't kiss like they had before. Soft, slow, and tender. They kissed hard, rough, passionate, like they needed each other. She felt herself lowered, and lowering, until her back was pressed tight against the porch. Her body sandwiched between Travis, and the hardwood. Liza could feel his hands roughly grasping her body through her clothes. Her legs parting, and allowing him to press tighter against her. Her lips broke from his, gasping for air, panting, and breathless. Her mind was cloudy, filled with need, love, and emotion. A hunger to feel him once more.

"Travis, we can't,"

She felt his lips along her neck, his hands moving, over her hips and leaving a burning inside her for more of his touch. 

"Travis,"

His name escaped her mouth in a pant. Her fingers gripping onto his shoulder's.

"Travis, stop,"

She felt his lips kissing down her body, brushing over her neck, her chest, teasing planting a trail of warm kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. Liza arched, pushing herself tighter against his lips. Burning, aching, hungering for more. 

"Travis, stop!"

Her voice was louder this time. She felt him stop, he rested one hand on the hardwood, the other touching the top of her jeans, as he gazed down at her. Liza felt the heat of her body, the need inside her, to feel him, to touch him, to feel the only man she'd ever loved again. But she couldn't hurt Madison like that. She knew how it felt to lose the man she loved. To see him with someone else, smiling with her, kissing her, holding her in his arms as they slept. Liza felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, and falling back into her hair.

"We can't do this Travis,"

His hand moved from her jeans, wiping her tears away so tenderly, it only caused more to fall. He leaned down, softly placing his lips on her own. His hand touching her cheek, softly brushing her tears away with his thumb. She choked back a sob, a heart broken sob, she knew he heard.

"Why can't we?"

His words were so low, a deep whisper. One that sent a shiver through her entire body.

"You aren't mine anymore,"

Her words were sobbed, as more hot tears poured. 

"I love you, I love you so much Travis. I never stopped loving you, even for one second. Even in my dreams, you're right there with me,"

She cried harder, feeling his hand gently wiping her tears away. Sadness, and so much love burning behind the eyes that gazed down at her.

"But I can't do that to Madison. She loves you, she need's you. I can't break her heart,"

She felt his lips pressing to her own once more. His lips kissing her tears away, as he pulled her up into a sitting position pulling her into his arms. Neither of them spoke, not a single word escaping either of them until Liza had finally calmed down. He kissed the top of her head, before he pulled away, standing up. Travis stepped off the porch slowly, and into the street. Before he turned around, his eyes meeting her own directly.

"I never stopped loving you either Liza,"

He turned and walked away, Liza could feel her heart breaking inside her chest. The hot tears streaming down her face, knowing he meant his words, that he did still love her as much as she loved him. Liza looked out to the street, watching him until she couldn't see Travis anymore. The power turned off, Before she felt the flood of tears once more falling, silently sobbing in the darkness.


End file.
